The truth comes out
by xxxskyxxx
Summary: Vitani's not meant for life in the outlands and she soon finds out for herself. How will she and the people she knows react?


((My first Lion King fanfic wooo Yeah I haven't seen The Lion King 2 for about seven years because my little friend went and lost it grrrr And I couldn't get a new one So I might muck the characters up a little bit... But hopefully it will be okay wooo anyways if you're going to flame please don't share it with me because I already know this story isn't great.anyways ... I shall be quiet now Oh yeah one more thing... This is set when Vitani and Kovu are cubs and is round about the beginning of The Lion King 2 by the way Kiara and Kovu already know each other okay? )) 

"Get out now" Came the angry voice of Zira. It was so loud that small rocks outside the cave moved a little. A small lion cub came running out straight after and glared back at where she had just ran out of. Her name was Vitani and she had had enough of her life. It was always Kovu Kovu Kovu. They were twins, so she thought, and should have been given equal amount of atention but no, Kovu had to be so special and be a King one day.

All Vitani had done was ask Zira to stop ignoring her and that Kovu wasn't that special just because some king had chosen him to be an heir and Zira had gone mental and that was why she had shouted get out.

Kovu was wandering around the border of the Pride lands when Princess Kiara came bounding out of the long grass, knocking Kovu over.He got up, ready to fight back but realised who it was

"Kiara, what are you doing here? If my mother catches you, well, It won't be a very good situation to be in," Kovu said worriedly.

Kiara laughed and ignored him. She taught Kovu how to play tag and they forgot all about the dangers of being seen together as day turned into evening.

Back at the Outlands ,(Im guessing that's where Vitani and Kovu and Nuka live, like I said I havn't seen the film for ages) Vitani was arguing with her mother again.

"You are useless, get out of my sight Vitani. You're not my daughter and never will be" Zira yelled, swiping at vitani

Vitani didn't move in time and got hit by Zira's paw. Zira stopped and stared at the small lion cub before whispering ,

"I'm sorry, one day you'll know the truth but I can't take it anymore" And turning away.

Vitani opened her eyes slowly and tried to get up. She'd been hit pretty hard and her head still hurt from hitting the rocky floor but other than that she was okay. Nuka bounced in, ready to start an argument with Vitani but he saw her in pain and suddenly forgot what he was going to do. Not giving Nuka the chance to pity her, Vitani ran past him and went to look for Kovu.

"It's getting late, I should probably be getting back." Kiara said, looking up at the darkened sky. Kovu nodded in agreement as they both said their goodbyes and moved off back home.

"Mother, what's wrong with Vitani?"Nuka asked quietly, Zira looked up at him, as if she was about to attack him but sighed instead

"I can't tell this to Vitani, it would explain why I don't love her as much as I love Kovu and the reason for my violence, but I can't" zira said, not looking at Nuka.

"Tell me mother" Nuka encouraged,

Zira hesitated but finally agreed

"do you remember Kanda?" She asked, not waiting for an answer she continued,

"Well at the same time I was carrying Kovu, he left me, saying I was too boring now and he was leaving for someone else, he found someone else and that someone else had Vitani.She died shortly after and Kanda didn't want a girl so he dumped her with me and went off again. Kovu and Vitani were born on the same week so it was easy to just say they were both twins but I will never love Vitani as my own." Zira explained

Nuka sat shocked. Vitani had to know this but if she knew then she would most likely run away in search of her father or run away and take care of herself which both options were incredibly dangerous. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice a small shadow running out of the cave. Zira hadn't noticed either because she was muttering to herself about her plan to overthrow Simba.

Kovu returned to find Vitani chasing all the termites she could find and attempting to squash them all but they were too fast. Kovu thought this was a game and joined in too.

"Are you going to keep doing this all night?" Kovu asked, stopping for rest while watching Vitani race around some trees, often scratching bark off of them

"Shut up" Vitani snapped before slowing down to a stop and lying down on her back.

"Vitani what's going on?" Kovu asked, nuzzling her. She rolled back over and shook her head

"Ask your mother" She replied darkly,getting up and walking in the direction of the river.

"What do you mean my mother, you're not making sense Vitani," He thought for a moment and stared after Vitani who was nearly just a small shadowy figure

"Oh I get it you're just jealous that mother doesn't spend as much time with you because you aren't going to be king one day" He shouted after her.

Vitani stopped and spun around. Kovu was gone. He'd probably gone inside to get more attention.

She carried on until she got to the fast-flowing river. The large tree that was normally over the top was suffering in the wind but still looked strong enough to hold her until she got to the other side of the river.

This was it. She was leaving and not coming back.

(I know that this isn't the best chapter ever but I have a plot woooo and I just need to start it off sooo... yeah It will get better Promise ))


End file.
